


Eyes on the Road (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [80]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Penetration, Semi Public, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe’s been teasing you all day and you can’t stand it. So you take matters into your own hands…while he’s driving.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Eyes on the Road (Modern AU)

Poe had been teasing you all day. His hands would wander too low, he’d kiss that sweet spot on your neck, and he just had this hungry, lustful look on you every where you went. It was torture! As he drove you back home in his old pick-up truck, you decided to just take matters into your own hands. 

You scoot closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and figured you were getting a bit sleepy from all the errands you two were running earlier. You then rested your hand on his thigh. He glanced at you and your eyes were closed. He thought nothing of it. Then your hand started sliding towards his crotch. He cleared his throat and shifted himself in his pants, your touch, somehow, already having an effect on him. 

Your hand moved closer and began to palm him through his jeans. He moaned and breathed out as he looked at you, “Sweetheart-”

“Keep driving, Poe.”

Poe’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as you palmed him harder, “Baby-”

“Sssshhhh.” You opened your eyes and smirked. You then worked on undoing his pants and you pulled out his semi-hard erection. You began to slowly pump him and Poe’s eyes started to flutter close. To which you said, “Eyes on the road, baby.”

“Fuck!” Poe hissed as you pumped him faster and harder. Poe started breathing harder, his chest rising and falling was now evidently clear, “Y/N-” then you let go. He looked at you wide-eyed.

You smirked, “Payback.”

Poe pouted and began to take matters into his own hands. Literally. He began to stroke himself, occasionally glancing at you. You just sat there watching him and it spurred Poe on more. He loved that your eyes were on him. 

You then asked him, “What are you thinking about?”

“Fucking your mouth,” Poe growled.

“How bad do you want that to happen?”

“So fucking bad, sweetheart.”

You brought your hand to his thigh again, sliding it up and down, almost touching him right where he wanted you to, but not quite, “Really? ‘Cause I don’t know if you deserve it.”

“Y/N-”

“You were being so mean throughout the day. Teasing me. Making me beg. Maybe I should make you beg.”

“Please, Y/N, baby. Touch me. Use me. Baby, I need you so much right now!” Poe pleaded, still stroking himself. 

You chuckled, “That didn’t take much did it?” You then laid onto your stomach on the bench of the truck and lowered your mouth onto Poe. 

His head fell back, “Ooohhh fuck.” He kept one hand on the steering wheel as he rested the other on your head. He then wove his fingers into your hair and gripped tight. You moaned and Poe’s breathing hitched as he felt the vibrations go to his dick.

You did not go slow at all. You went incredibly fast, your head bobbing up and down his length as you massaged his balls. Poe couldn’t take it anymore. He muttered, “Fuck this,” and swerved off the road to the dirt side. As soon as he parked the car, he worked on pulling off his jacket and shirt. You sat up and began to help him. He fervently kissed you, tasting himself on your lips. As Poe worked on trying to kick off his pants, he fell on top of you.

You laughed, “Well that was sexy.”

He smirked, “Yeah. I’m a very sexy person.” He pressed his lips to you again and worked on unbuttoning your blouse and pants. You hurriedly unclipped your bra and pulled off your underwear, tossing them onto the floor of the truck. Poe pulled you onto his lap, “Ride me.”

You giggled, “Save a jet and ride a pilot.” You then held Poe and slowly slid down him. Both of you let out a moan of pleasure and then went at it. 

Poe kissed up and down your neck as you bounced yourself on him. His nails dug into your hips and your fingers gripped his black curls, “So fucking wet and good, baby. All for me.”

“All yours, Poe,” you breathed out. 

Poe nibbled on your shoulder, “Couldn’t stop thinking ‘bout fucking you all day. But you just couldn’t wait until we got home, could you? Needy little thing.”

You then lifted yourself off Poe and gripped Poe’s cock tight causing him to shout, “Fuck!”

“Just a couple of minutes ago, you were the needy one. Maybe I should just stop and we could go home.”

Poe tried pushing you back down onto his cock, “No! I’m sorry! Y/N-HNG!” You gripped his hair and pulled his head back and Poe felt even more turned on, “Please, Y/N,” he whimpered.

Still gripping his hair, his neck exposed to you, you leaned down trailing your lips on his skin, “You think you’re so high and mighty all the time, Commander? What would your squadron think of you now? Begging to be used?”

“Y/N, baby, love of my life, please! I’ll-”

Then out of nowhere, red, white, and blue lights flashed. You both widened your eyes and you leapt off Poe. You both scrambled trying to get your clothes on before the police officer approached the car. You managed to pull on Poe’s shirt and he pulled on his jacket when there was a knock on the window. It was night out, so they shined a light through the window. 

Poe rolled down the window and revealed that Sheriff Han Solo was the one that approached them. He arched an eyebrow, “Hey, kid. There a reason you’re on the side of the road.” He took note of both of your disheveled states and immediately put the puzzle together, “Seriously?”

Poe chuckled nervously, “Sorry, Han.”

He shook his head, “You kids need to keep it in your pants.” He looked over Poe’s shoulder to you, “You doin’ okay, Y/N?”

You nervously noded, “Um, yeah, Han. You good? How’s Leia and Ben?”

“They’re great. Ben’s doing well.”

“Um, well…we should probably get home.” 

Han chuckled and agreed, “Yeah. You do that. I better not catch you two like this again or you’ll be fined for public indecency.”

Poe saluted, “Yes, sir!” 

“Alright. Have a good rest of your night.”

“Oh I will,” Poe said with a smirk and you slapped his arm. Han chuckled and let you guys go. Poe started the engine and drove back onto the road. Not even five minutes of driving, your mouth was back on Poe’s still hardened cock.

“Y/N!” you chuckled, “Just keep your eyes on the road.”


End file.
